1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transfer control of serial data, and to data transfer between apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication between devices employs serial transfer because the serial transfer allows a multi-bit data signal to be transferred by using a small number of signal lines and terminals which are interfaces between the devices. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-256883 discloses serial transfer in the communication between a recording device and a recording head. In this serial transfer, information that determines a driving period for the recording head and recording data are transferred.
However, in order to support a high-speed and complex driving control of the recording head, an increase in the amount of information used for controlling the recording head and an increase in the transfer speed are required. Meanwhile, reduction in size and cost of devices such as recording devices is also required.